Afterwards
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: After Rukia performs the Celebration Dance; She meets up with Renji.


Afterwards

After Rukia performs the Celebration Dance; she meets up with Renji.

 **So here's something interesting to know about me. I've been a Bleach fan for s** **oo long and yet for some reason this is the first Bleach fanfiction I've written. Like what the heck, I have no idea why I've only written one this year. I LOOOVE Bleach! Well anyways I hope you enjoy this oneshot for my fav pairing, Renji and Rukia.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters do not belong to me.

Rukia did the final step in the dance she had been practising for weeks prior. Breathing only slightly harder than usual didn't take away from her elegant final pose as her dance came to an end. Seconds later the audience erupted into applause making Rukia smile with pride as she knew she'd represented the Kuchiki clan as best she could, and although he wouldn't point it out so obviously, she knew her brother was proud as well.

Before walking off the stage Rukia looked out into the crowd and saw the face she'd wanted to see most. His red hair and tattoos stood out even from a distance-she could tell he was smiling too.

After the crowd had dispersed to enjoy the rest of the day's festivities and she'd received praise from the clan members and a typical Byakuya style of praise, Rukia was more relaxed in her teal yukata looking for Renji.

"Hey Rukia!" she heard his loud voice behind her

"Renji" she turned to face him

"Finally caught up to you" he said keeping up with her as they walked together

The two of them walked in silence at first, happily taking in the sounds of the festive Shinigami enjoying their time off. Without even realising it the pair had ended up back at the Kuchiki Manor although the place was quiet with majority of the occupants out also enjoying the day. They sat under a Sakura tree near the Koi pond, Rukia fidgeted for a moment and Renji noticed it.

"So what did you think of the dance, Renji?" she asked still looking towards the pond.

"It was okay" she waited for him to elaborate further but when he stayed silent she got impatient.

"Okay!? It was just okay!? After all the time and effort I put in and invited you to come-

"Rukia, I was kidding" he laughed at how flustered she'd become "You were incredible. I'm sure your sister would've said the same thing" he looked down to see her smiling

"You really think so?" she couldn't help the smile that formed after that

"Absolutely"

"By the way, I owe you an apology" she looked into her lap

"What are you talking about?"

"I completely went off at you without even considering that you were trying to help me. Everything we did a few days ago was your way of getting me to stop overthinking everything and relax but I didn't appreciate it at all. I'm sorry"

"Forget it. I'm just glad it worked out in the end. Everything I wanted you to be on stage was exactly what happened, so really its fine"

"What do you mean?" she finally looked up at him

"Well we went over to Squad eleven's barracks to get stronger. Visiting Rangiku was for you to get more confidence and the calligraphy was to calm your mind. And thinking back to your dance-strong, confident and calm perfectly describe you. Not to mention stunning" he explained, realising he'd added more to his explanation than he intended

"Renji…" she was at a loss for words

She couldn't help the blush on her face. After all she'd never heard him describe her like that before. An unknown feeling settled in her stomach but she disregarded it. She refused to acknowledge any feelings towards him at all. He was just a really close friend, but somewhere at the back of her mind something was gnawing at her conscience.

"What are you blushing for?" he was a lot closer than he was before.

"What are you talking about? I'm not blushing" she quickly turned away from him hoping he wouldn't see just how much she was blushing.

"Of course you are, your cheeks are completely red," he said turning her face around so she was looking straight into his eyes. Seeing his smiling face so close to hers made her blush even harder but before he could get an opportunity to call her out for it she punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked now massaging his arm.

"For accusing me of doing something that I clearly didn't" she said trying to recover from her moment.

"Whatever" he knew arguing with her was pointless but he kept on smiling.

He however wasn't expecting her to scoot closer to him and rest her head against his chest with her eyes closed. She felt him tense slightly before relaxing, she smiled at this.

"Thank you, Renji"

"Anytime, Rukia" he said putting his arm around her

* * *

 **And that's it, hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review. And I know some people prefer Rukia with Ichigo (and I don't deny that they have major chemistry) but Rukia and Renji just have a really great history together that I really love so I love them together. Well there's my opinion out of the way, you can agree with it or disagree with it ;) (it would make for a great discussion)**

 **Well that's enough talking from me-**

 **Until the next story-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


End file.
